Installation of a toilet typically requires forming a seal between an outlet of the toilet and a waste pipe (also called drain pipe, sewage pipe or soil pipe) in the floor of the bathroom. Inadequate sealing of the outlet of the toilet with the waste pipe can lead to various types of leaks that can further cause undesirable mess and potential damage to the bathroom.
Typically, a toilet wax ring disposed around an inlet of the waste pipe is used to form the seal between the toilet and the waste pipe. While the toilet wax ring is effective for providing a direct seal between the outlet of the toilet and the waste pipe, it does not provide sealing against other potential leaks. Moreover, installation of the wax ring presents of a high level of difficulty for some users.